


Noises from the Cockpit.

by Space_Dementia



Category: Firefly
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't quite make it back to their bunk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noises from the Cockpit.

Uh'm ... huh.

What is it, Wash?

It's stuck.

What?

It's suck?

Well, it better get unstuck and right quick.

I can't, it's not coming out.

I told you I didn't want you playing in it if you didn't know what you were doing.

But I do know what I'm doing. I have a wealth of experience. I play with mine all the time.

That should have been reason enough for me to know better. Wash, you better get it unstuck ... NOW.

I'm trying, baby.

Ow that hurts!

yeah it's really in there.

... Hand me the scissor.

... What for?

Like you said ... it's stuck. Now hand me the scissors so I can cut-

NO!

What's all the racket about?

You don't want to come in here, Sir.

Why not it's my gorram ship I should be able to go where a want to - OH GOD! YOU TWO --

Can you send Kaylee up this way since you're headed in that direction?

Don't move Zoe, help is coming.

What's doing on here?

Zoe got her hair stuck in one of the storage compartments again. ... Okay I got Zoe's hair caught in one of the storage compartments again ...

How in the verse ... oh.

Don't just stand there, Kaylee, please lend a hand.

If it keeps getting caught, Wash, ... I'm gonna have to remove it.

Then I will take it and stuff it in our pillow at night and I will never touch you in a wedded fashion again. Because lets face it, the only reason I love you so much was because you're so damn hairy ... and tall. Now they'll be none to spare. No hair to spare!

... Wash. Stop talking and move out of the way so Kaylee can get in here. Also you might think about you putting your cloths back on. You'll make her blush.

I don't mind much at all, actually. Can't say the same for the captain, think he might be washing his eyes out?

I'd like to think he wouldn't waste the water on dramatics.

Got it.

Thanks Kaylee.

What married folks get up to is their own business, but you know how the captain is and ya might wanan make sure he and especially Jayne are both locked in their respective bunks before you go sexing each other up all over this boat.

BUT THIS IS MY SPACE! Everyone knows the cockpit is for the pilot ... and his wife!

Everyone but the captain I'd say.


End file.
